Salem
Salem is a fictional city where the NBC daytime television soap opera Days of Our Lives takes place. History *Salem is located in the Midwestern United States, though the state had never mentioned until the episode which was aired on May 23, 2013. When John Black is looking at the itinerary it states, "Salem, MN". It was built in 1802, and since Salem celebrated its 200th-year birthday in 2002. It was vaguely set in New England, until it was moved to the Midwest in the 1970s. Today *Today, Salem is referenced as a town, which is nearby Chicago and the 312 area code. Families *The Horton Family - (1965-present) *The Banning Family - (1968-1990) *The Olsen Family - (1968-present) *The Williams Family - (1970-present) *The Craig Family - (1971-present) *The Anderson Family - (1972-present) *The Simmons Family - (1973-present) *The Curtis Family - (1974-1991) *The Grant Family - (1975-present) *The Roberts Family - (1977-1979; 1992-present) *The Evans Family - (1978-present) *The Chandler Family - (1980-1986) *The Carver Family - (1981-1990; 1991-2003; 2004-present) *The DiMera Family - (1981-present) *The Brady Family - (1981-present) *The Bradford Family - (1982-present) *The Welch Family - (1983-1985; 2002-2003) *The Jannings Family - (1983-1986) *The Donovan Family - (1984-present) *The Selejko Family - (1984-1987) *The Johnson Family - (1985-present) *The Kiriakis Family - (1985-present) *The Black Family - (1985-present) *The Alamain Family - (1986-present) *The Deveraux Family - (1987-present) *The Colville Family - (1987-1989) *The Leuschner Family - (1990-present) *The Reed Family - (1992-present) *The Blake Family - (1993-present) *The Walker Family - (1998-2006; 2008-present) *The Hernandez Family - (2008-present) *The Weston Family - (2013-2015; 2016; 2018-present) Salem locations Bars, clubs and restaurants *'Brady Pub (41 Front Street)': The local eatery started in 1992, which was owned by Grandpa Shawn Brady) and [[Caroline Brady. It used to be known as Brady Fish Market. *'Chez Rouge': Gourmet restaurant owned by Maggie Kiriakis. *'Club TBD': Co-owned by Chad DiMera (formerly) and Sonny Kiriakis, managed by Adrienne Kiriakis. *'Dune': Dance Club *'The Edge': Club owned by Belle Brady. *'Java Cafe': Popular coffee house located at Salem Place. *'Penthouse Grill': Moderately upscale restaurant. Now a permanent set. *'Unicorn Highway': "the new gay club near Salem University" mentioned in an episode airing on January 23, 2012. *'The Spot': Gay bar where Will Horton often went with friend Neil Hultgrin, mentioned in an episode airing on June 20, 2012. Businesses *'Alamain Industries/International': Corporation formerly owned by Lawrence Alamain. *'Basic Black Enterprises': Corporation owned by Kate Roberts. It was formerly owned by John Black. *'DiMera Enterprises': Corporation formerly owned by Stefano DiMera. *'Titan Industries': Corporation owned by Victor Kiriakis. Education *'Salem Elementary School': *'Salem High School': *'Salem University': *'Lincoln High School': *'St. Luke's Academy': Foundations *'Horton Center' *'Horton Foundation' Hotels and motels *'Salem Inn': *'Martin B&B': Legal and law *'International Security Alliance (ISA)': *'Salem City Hall': where mayor Abe Carver works among others. *'Salem Courthouse': *'Salem Fire Department': *'Salem Police Academy': *'Salem Police Department': *'Salem State Penitentiary': Medical facilities *'Salem University Hospital': Stores *'Salem Place': Popular shopping plaza. Other locations *'Intensity Day Spa': owned by Maggie Kiriakis. *'Salem River': The river runs outside the city. *'St. Luke's Church': Local church where most religious ceremonies, such as christienings, weddings, and funerals, occur. *'The Docks': *'The Salem Spectator': Major newspaper. *'Salem International Airport': Salem residences Apartments/lofts *'Eric Brady's Apartment' - *'Hernandez Apartment (316 Copper Lantern Drive, Apt. 17) '- *'Hernandez Loft (4B, 25 River Street) '- *'Roman Brady's Apartment' - Residence of Roman Brady. *'J.J. Deveraux's Studio Apartment' - Cabins and cottages *'Horton Cabin (Smith Island)' - *'Bill's Cottage (1152 Copper Lantern Drive)' - *'E.J.'s Cottage' - *'Isabella's Cottage' - Estates *'DiMera Mansion (430 Lakeview Drive)' - *'Kiriakis Mansion (2818 Ashland Drive)' - *'Alamain Mansion (4930 Chestnut Street, Salem, USA, 06674)' - *'Former Chandler/DiMera/Curtis Mansion (4206 Lakeshore Drive)' - *'Old Antebellem Mansion (415 Ardmour Road)' - Houses/Townhouses *'Brady Home (526 Scuttlehoe Road)' - *'Carver Home (2818 Ashland Drive)' - *'Horton Home (545 Sycamore Street)' - *'Williams Home' - Residence of Doug Williams and Julie Williams. *'Evans Townhouse (715 1/2 Pinewood Avenue)' - *'Former Deveraux Home (1552 Copper Lantern Drive)' - *'Jack and Jennifer's House (755 Oakridge Drive)' - *'Lucas's House' - *'Lockhart House' (890 Whitley Street) - *'Roman's House (334 Sycamore Street)' - *'Walker House (Whitley Street)' - *'Wesley Home' - More apartments, lofts and penthouses *Billie's Apartment (Apt. 34, 110 Guilford Street) - *Black Penthouse (24 Riverview Drive) - *Jonas Apartment (Apt. 32, 110 Guilford Street) - *Jordan's Apartment - Unknown. *Justin and Adrienne's Penthouse (6423 Washington Street, Salem) - Unknown. *Max's Apartment - *Nick's Apartment - *Nicole's Apartment - *Shawn and Mimi's Loft (3B, 25 River Street) - *Shawn's Loft (4B) *Sonny Kiriakis' Apartment (Apt. 14, 110 Guilford Street) - *Stephanie's Apartment (Apt. 673) - *Steve and Kayla's Apartment (Apt. 36, 110 Guilford Street) - *The Loft (3A, 25 River Street, Salem, USA, 06643) *Theresa's Apartment - Boats *River Flyer - *The Adrienne - *The Dolphin - *The Fancy Face/The Fancy Face II/The Fancy Face III/The Fancy Face IV - *The Loretta - *The Sea Horse - *The Sea Titan - Category:Fictional city